Episode 94 (11th September 1973)
Edward makes clear to Clare that he doesn't like the way she's treating Charlie. Meanwhile, Charlie sustains an injury as a result of his feud between Andrew. Plot Matt is still thinking over the job with Bob Molesworth. Reverend Ruskin has got a throat infection. Dr. Scott tells him that half his choir have got it and that he'd better suspend practice for the moment. Reverend Ruskin is not happy with Dr. Scott's attitude towards Charlie. Jack tries to get in touch with Lodz. Sam gets ready for Sam and Sally's trip to the seaside with Matt, he can't believe that Jack can get through to America on the farm phone. Henry arrives at the farm, he's waiting for a phone call as well. After he receives it he tells the Sugdens he has something to celebrate. Dr. Scott and Liz have words in the shop about Charlie. Matt calls up to Rose Cottage and asks Charlie about his dog Bruce; he thinks that he is the sheep killer. Henry's news is that Marian is getting married in New Zealand. Carol asks Joe about Hawthorn Cottage, she hints that she'd like to live there. He says he intends to save up for the next couple of years so that he does not start off married life with nothing. Reverend Ruskin and Fred call at Charlie's and find Matt there. Ruskin picks up a bible that Charlie's been reading and discovers it was given to him by Fred for Christmas in 1941. Annie calls at the Vicarage about arranging a christening for the twins. Liz asks Annie if she would consider visiting some of the old people in the village; she becomes agitated when Liz mentions Charlie. Annie says that she has good reason not to like him but that there is no point in raking up the past. Charlie comes back from the privvy to find the vicar and his son in his house, they end up rowing as Charlie insists that he will not go and live with his son again. Ruskin is shocked to find that they tried to live together nearly ten years ago and in the process it nearly broke up Fred's marriage. Joe has been thinking about Hawthorn Cottage; he tells Carol. She thinks that he is going to propose, but really he is considering doing it up by the time she finishes teacher training college. Ruskin asks Annie about Charlie Nelson's wife; she refuses to talk about it and walks out on him. Dr. Scott tells Ruskin that the Medical Registrar has not recommended that Charlie goes into a home unless he becomes ill. Charlie is in agony when he twists his ankle falling over the fence erected by Andrew. Cast Regular cast *Annie - Sheila Mercier *Jack - Andrew Burt *Matt - Frederick Pyne *Sam - Toke Townley *Joe - Frazer Hines *Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Alison - Carolyn Moody *Rev. Ruskin - George Little *Liz - Daphne Green *Dr. Scott - Joanna Tope Guest cast *Carol - Ann Holloway *Charlie Nelson - Jack Woolgar *Fred Nelson - Brian Badcoe Locations *Village Store - Shop floor *Vicarage - Lounge *Rose Cottage - Living room *Benfields' cottage - Exterior *Unknown road *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen/living room, yard Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Episode 94: Jack Sugden makes an expensive 'phone call and Henry Wilks takes one. Matt Skilbeck goes out in search of a dog. *This episode was included on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale Farm: Volume Four DVD released by Network on 6th August 2012. Category:1973 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD